1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hanging racks for hanging articles such as neck ties and belts, and more particularly, to an improved design thereof.
2. Prior Art
There are a wide variety of hanging racks currently available for hanging such articles as ties, scarves, and belts. However, there are a number of disadvantages inherent in their design. Among these disadvantages is the fact that that the loops or bars upon which the articles are hung are permanently affixed to the base portion of the rack. Thus, the tie or other article must be removed from the rack by unthreading it from the loop, a procedure which frequently involves moving about a number of other ties. This is time consuming and can even result in damage to the ties.
There is also a space consideration. It is desirable to have as many ties in as small a space possible while retaining ease of access and visibility. With prior art racks, the loops or rods for the ties are disposed either in a single horizontal row, one loop next to the other, or in several vertical columns. With just the horizontal row, there is not a good utilization of the available space.
With the racks wherein the loops or bars are disposed in vertical columns, two problems arise. First, there is an overlapping of ties such that the ties beneath the upper ties, will not be readily visible. Second, also due to the overlapping of ties, it is difficult to remove the ties which are beneath the top ties. It is frequently necessary to move the top ties aside in some way in order to get at the ties beneath them. This is a definite inconvenience. In addition, it frequently occurs that the ties or other articles fall off the loops by themselves, as a result of being pushed about or when one attempts to remove them or replace them.
Another disadvantage inherent in all prior art racks is that the loops or bars for hanging the ties are permanently affixed in pre-set positions. Thus, it is impossible to arrange the loops or bars in a configuration more suitable to the user.